


The Lonely Angel

by black07angel



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Angel and Devil, F/M, HiruMamo - Freeform, Saikyoudai Wizards - Freeform, SenaSuzu - Freeform, deimon devilbats, san antonio armadillos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 22:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black07angel/pseuds/black07angel
Summary: Starting with the DevilBats, to the Wizards, to the Armadillos, Anezaki Mamori and Hiruma Youichi will always be together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was started in 2012 in ffnet and finished in 2018. Finally cross-posted to AO3.

Eyeshield 21  
Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori

The Lonely Angel

Chapter 1: The Lonely Angel

Most times, she was alone.

It was good that she was alone. She can remove her mask and let herself fall through. She is broken, deep inside... and every day, she must wear a mask. To keep all happy and blissfully unaware of the hurt she hides inside. She harbors these dark thoughts and feelings... unable to release them to the world.

She had started with a facade of unfailing strength. It was a grave mistake on her part. She should've just played the part of the fragile porcelain doll she resembles. An innocent, precious angel. That way, if she ever crumbles, no one will be beyond surprise. After all, everybody else is playing the strong protagonist... why can't she play the part of damsel in distress?

She is alone, and in her lonesome, she cries her misery. She is safe in the dark. Tears stream freely down her smooth cheeks. She wishes for an angel, even for a devil, to come to her aide. She wishes for a prince, even for a dragon, to come whisk her away from her lonely existence.

She is never, if not rarely alone. But she is lonely. In the warm night, she is cold. In the cold nights, her heart is freezing over.

She is grateful... that she is away from her family. She does not want them to see her broken this way... beyond repair... beyond hope. She is selfish, in keeping them in the dark. For she believes that they do not deserve her broken self... her family deserved only the best. So she chooses to wear her mask every day, to hide the lonely angel from the world.


	2. The Damned Devil

Eyeshield 21  
Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori

The Lonely Angel

Chapter 2: The Damned Devil

He was not heaven-sent.  
He was not a hero.  
He didn't have a trusty steed, he was not a knight in shining armor.  
________________________________________  
The first time he saw her mask crumble was when that brat revealed the truth of the star player being her "little brother". She had felt betrayed that he did not trust her enough to be honest; but she also understood how he needed to hide from her mothering instincts.  
________________________________________  
The second time he saw her mask crumble, it was unexpected. He was injured and she had tended to him. He guessed that this angel thought he was invincible. They had fought about his injury and need to rest; both were adamant in their argument. He knew that he had won the argument because she believed in him, more so than he ever believed in himself.  
They lost the battle but not the war. Their lives, and careers, were only beginning.  
________________________________________  
The third, and final, time that he saw her mask crumble was after practice. They had been discussing strategies and team plays against Ojo White Knights when she stopped talking. He has not fully recovered yet but he insisted on "Play Theta", another strategy that would sacrifice him. She had been furiously and vehemently disagreeing with that plan but they could not reach an agreement.

His eyes widened when he saw a crack on her carefully constructed persona.  
A lone tear fell and streaked through her dry cheek.  
He was flabbergasted by the intense emotion mirrored in her eyes.  
He stuttered when he asked her why she was crying. She did not answer and even further surprised him when she lunged at him and kissed him through her tears.  
"Please don't let me see you get hurt again..." she whispered against his lips.

He finally understood himself. He will never let her go through that suffering again.

The damned devil will not hurt the lonely angel anymore.


	3. The Dance

Eyeshield 21  
Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori

The Lonely Angel

Chapter 3: The Dance of the Angel and the Devil

As she murmured her wish against his soft lips, she came to the realization that she had come to care greatly for this blonde devil. ‘How ironic’, the pale angel thought of how the devil came to save her. He was stunned at first but he regained his bearings soon enough. Their lips danced together, though she was unsure when she initiated the kiss, she was swept into his passion and fury.

He backed her into a wall and lifted her up, with her legs secured around his waist, their hands started their exploration. A gasp here and a moan there, a kiss on the jaw and a nibble on the ear, their breaths intermingling when they brought their lips together again. Gazing into each other’s glazed eyes, they saw not only lust but a strong emotion they were yet unwilling to give voice to.

“Youichi”  
“Mamori”

Trembling pants escaped their mouths as they slowly, hesitantly, separated. Both thinking they were not ready to face the next step but they were willing to try for the other. They managed to get themselves under control just as the team stepped into the clubhouse. With a curt nod, they broke apart to resume their duties.

The lonely angel plastered another smile on her face as she welcomed the team. The frown on the damned devil’s face was noticeable but not out of place as he continued to observe the angel with her mask on. ‘Someday’, he promised to himself, ‘we’ll finish our dance.’


	4. Goodbye and Hello

Eyeshield 21  
Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori

The Lonely Angel

Chapter 4: Goodbye and Hello

\----------------------------- 

No one bat an eye when Anezaki Mamori announced her plans to attend Saikyoudai University. Even though her initial choice, as per her best friends Sara and Ako, was the University of Tokyo for their Early Education program, she opted to attend Saikyoudai for their scholarship offer on Early Education with specialization on Special Needs Education. It was obvious to Anezaki Mamori’s best friends that she also considered the American Football program of the universities she applied to. Sara and Ako had inquired about this, of course, but Mamori had denied that she was choosing universities based on their AmeFuto program.

 

A few weeks prior to graduation, it was revealed that the infamous devil, Hiruma Youichi, was also accepted to Saikyoudai under their American Football scholarship. To the Deimon Devil Bats team, this was an expected development; however, to their knowledge, his acceptance was due to blackmail materials for the university president. Only Kurita, Musashi, Doboroku, and Mamori knew that he did earn that scholarship for his prowess as a tactitian on the field and his excellent grades. Other people were under the impression that he blackmailed all his professors to pass his classes. Truthfully, as a genius tactitian on the field, it also translated to his school work. It was only under his strict instructions that his name be struck from all announcement boards on the name of passers and top-ranking students in Deimon High.

\----------------------------- 

Graduation day came and went, the team hosted a celebratory party for their departing senior members. Sometime during the drunken festivities, wherein Doboroku and the Huh brothers supplied the liquor, Hiruma had left the clubhouse. Minutes later, Mamori joined him at the edge of the football field.

“It was an amazing high school experience, wasn’t it?” Mamori whispered softly.  
“Tch. Fucking manager. Your idea of amazing is trash.”  
“Mou, Hiruma-kun, I told you not to call me that,” her brows furrowed, “Besides, I think the Devil Bats experience is truly amazing. No one can else can compare to that.”  
“Keh. Years of working for me and several bullet rounds has made you dumb, huh? Don’t give me sentimental shit.”  
Mamori giggled behind her hand, “Of course not, Hiruma-kun, we still have Saikyoudai ahead of us. You’re already planning on how to whip the new team into shape aren’t you?”  
“Tch. Got me all figured out, eh?” the former quarterback turned to leave.  
“Not really, no. But I think you have your whole life planned already. You may be redirected at times, but you know your end goal. You will always have the field goal in sight,” the former Disciplinary Committee member said softly as she looked back at him. The devil grinned as he shook his head and left the angel.

\----------------------------- 

A few months later, gunshots and maniacal laughter were heard at the football club of Saikyoudai. In a few strides, Anezaki Mamori had found the source of the noise that interrupted her journey from the Dean’s office to the Education building. An hour passed and Mamori found herself being hired as the new team manager to work alongside the new quarterback and captain. Mamori sighed as she resigned herself to her fate while Hiruma Youichi cackled gleefully and menacingly in the background. “At least we’re not starting at square one,” Mamori thought to herself.


	5. In Saikyoudai

Eyeshield 21  
Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori

The Lonely Angel

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and its characters do not belong to me. This story was not made for profit.

Chapter 4: In Saikyoudai

\--------------------- 

For the first term at Saikyoudai, Anezaki Mamori and Hiruma Youichi could be seen at the American Football clubhouse before and after classes. The angel and the devil were always discussing strategies and gameplay, sometimes training regimen as well. The club members got used to the sight of the both of them staying at the clubhouse while the rest of the team left. It wasn’t really a change of pace from their days at Deimon High, but rumors kept flying that the only reason Anezaki was at Saikyoudai was because Hiruma had blackmailed her into it. Oh, there were other gossip materials but this was the most popular. The second-place holder was that Anezaki had appointed herself as the guardian angel to the people Hiruma would terrorize. Both were equally ridiculous. After all, who would believe it if they were told that the angel and the devil kept gravitating towards each other purely because they needed each other.

 

As the months passed and became colder, instead of staying at the clubhouse, they moved their afterhours work to Hiruma’s apartment. When that fact came to light, it became gossip fodder for the hopeless romantics. The grapevine was busy with the story of how the angel and the devil fell in love through football. But, of course, both kept themselves purely professional so it was their teammates who disproved the rumors. Soon enough the rumor mill died down and by the time they reached their second year at university, nobody really minded that they were almost always together.

\--------------------- 

Years passed in a blur with wins and losses in their records. During one of the games, a scout from America came to watch and took note of the hand signals exchanged by the quarterback and team manager. They lost that game but it wasn’t a big deal, the scout came to the locker room and talked to the blonde quarterback. The scout informed him that he’ll be keeping an eye on the tactics the team will apply for the next few games and if he’s satisfied, an offer to play in the NFL might be presented to one or two team members. The scout remained in Japan for a month, occasionally dropping by during practice to see their training, he would always notice the unfamiliar hand signs exchanged by the blonde quarterback and the team manager. Once, he brought this up with the coach but he only got a shrug in response, “Apparently, they developed that code during their high school days. None of us are familiar with it. It seems to be a mix of the ASL and the Japanese sign language. But they made it their own, so even if they sign ridiculous combinations it won’t make sense to anyone else but them.”

 

After a winning game, the scout approached the quarterback and one of the linemen, he offered them a chance to showcase their talents in a pool selection in the US. Both accepted and found themselves flying in a month’s time. They also found themselves being offered positions in the American team. The linebacker accepted immediately while the quarterback requested to finish the last few months of university. The reason he gave them is because of the scholarship, to which they acquiesced. When they flew back to Japan, the linebacker immediately set to work on organizing his papers while the quarterback went home to his apartment.

\--------------------- 

Hiruma was not surprised to see his team manager inside the apartment, after all she had a spare key. But he was surprised to find the rest of his former Devil Bats teammates. It was a celebratory dinner for his acceptance into a US team. The dinner was fun and the pipsqueak and the monkey got drunk, and he enjoyed terrorizing his former team. Once dinner concluded and everyone had left, Mamori started cleaning while he changed into his home attire. He found himself stopping Mamori and just holding her close.

“Congratulations, Youichi,” she whispered as she wrapped her hands around his waist and laid her head on his chest.  
“I missed you,” he confessed.

It wasn’t unusual for them to be this close to one another, they were dating after all.

“I missed you too,” Mamori murmured as she brought her lips to his. It was a soft kiss, with underlying longing and passion and trust. Through that kiss they sent their assurances that no matter how far apart they were while they were pursuing their dreams, they will remain faithful to one another.


	6. Years

Eyeshield 21  
Hiruma Youichi x Anezaki Mamori

The Lonely Angel

Disclaimer: Eyeshield 21 and its characters do not belong to me. This story was not made for profit.

A/N: This is the longest chapter for this fic. Truth be told, I didn’t expect to develop a story from this fic. I thought it would just be a series of interconnected one-shots. Imagine my surprise when my mind started cranking the final chapter out. Almost 6 years in the making for this fic. I’m actually proud of the last chapter. I hope you guys like it!

 

Chapter 06: Years

 

They only had a month until graduation; technically, Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori didn’t need to be seen together anymore. After all, they were only the quarterback and team manager. They nodded to each other when they passed by but other than that they didn’t have any interactions at university. By then, the rumor that they were secretly in love had died down but the mill had churned another rumor… That Anezaki Mamori who is no longer under the thumb of the devil is finally free to date. This ensured a long queue and a race to win the beautiful angel’s heart. One by one, all her admirers had been turned down. The only reason she gave them was that she was focusing on her career and could not afford a distraction. As she was so sweet during the rejections, none of her male admirers took offense. 

 

On the other side of the bridge, Hiruma Youichi was also receiving a handful of confessions. However, as he was a heartless devil, he would laugh at all of those who attempted and ignore them. Leaving all women admirers devastated and heartbroken. One of the female admirers was so distraught that she blamed Anezaki for making it look easy to deal with the infamous devil. This led to a confrontation in the cafeteria. Anezaki informed her that she never made it look easy, anyone looking closely can see that they had their disagreements. This got a murmur of assent from the rest of the student body which left the frustrated admirer embarrassed. She apologized for taking out her frustrations on the unassuming Anezaki and they left it at that.

 

During dinner at Hiruma’s apartment, Youichi and Mamori found themselves discussing their relationship. As mature adults, they concluded that the distance between them will hinder their relationship and careers. Agreeing to an amicable break up, the last promise of the night was a quiet farewell at the airport the following week. Underneath those promises though, they knew that they will keep each other in their hearts.

\-------------------------------------------

 

Hiruma Youichi left for America a week after graduating university. The last news Saikyoudai Wizards had heard about him was that he was already gaining popularity with the San Antonio Armadillos and is candidate for rookie of the year.

 

After a month of attending job interviews, Anezaki Mamori signed a 3-year contract with a special needs facility in Saitama, just north of Tokyo. In the 3 years she worked in Saitama, she has only seen her former teammates from Deimon twice and once for those in Saikyoudai. She did, however, meet up with Sara and Ako at least once a month and with Suzuna whenever they found the time. For Mamori, it has been 2 years since she last saw Kobayakawa Sena as he flew to America to join the NFL. 

 

Taki Suzuna, sports reporter and photojournalist, would often fly to America to meet up with her fiancée Sena and conduct interviews with Japanese athletes working in the US. Though she has met up on occasion with former Deimon DevilBats and Saikyoudai Wizards quarterback, Hiruma Youichi, she has never published an interview with him. Often stating that the Armadillos’ QB declines any, and all, interviews. After all, he has never been interviewed even in the US. 

 

Every time Suzuna comes back to Japan from her US trip, she immediately meets up with Mamori, giving her the presents from Sena and some photos from the trip. Unbeknownst to Suzuna’s superiors, the photos were stills of Hiruma Youichi and a private letter. The younger woman’s obsession with her You-nii and Mamo-nee’s love life pales in comparison to her respect for their privacy, a definite departure from her adolescent nosiness in all things. 

 

During their latest meeting, Suzuna inquired about Mamori’s dating life, or lack thereof.  
“Mamo-nee, Sena and I are getting married in 2 months, as our Maid of Honor, don’t you think you should find a date?”  
“Suzuna-chan, I really don’t want to see myself in your wedding album with a random date who’ll be forgotten years down the line.”  
“But you don’t know that. Your date that night could be ‘the one’! Mamo-nee, you told me that you and You-nii have been broken up since prior to your uni graduation. Don’t you think it’s time to start dating again?”  
Mamori sighed and smiled softly at Suzuna, “I know you mean well, Suzuna-chan, but I’m content being single for the time. Youichi and I have ended amicably, and we are friends, but I’m still focusing on my career. Besides, I love my job and I’ve just signed up for another two years for the center.”  
The younger woman sighed in acceptance and moved to discuss her upcoming wedding.

\------------------------------- 

 

It was a warm day in April, as the cherry blossoms were in bloom, when Hiruma Youichi and Anezaki Mamori saw each other after three years. Standing outside the church, Hiruma in a black suit and Anezaki in the modest, pale green gown of the bride’s choosing. Nodding to each other, they resumed their duties as groomsman and maid of honor.

 

The wedding of Kobayakawa Sena and Taki Suzuna was a private affair, ensured by the generosity of Hiruma Youichi who hired armed bodyguards for the famous NFL running back and his journalist fiancée. The reception that followed in a secluded garden was lively and full of reminiscing of the wedded couple’s love story. After the best man, Raimon Taro, and maid of honor, Anezaki Mamori, gave their speeches and well-wishes to the couple, the host had asked the newly-weds to proceed to the dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife. Soon enough, people joined them on the dance floor.

 

Mamori had excused herself from her table and wandered onto the gazebo overlooking the calm lake of the gardens. Away from prying eyes, Youichi had found her staring at the horizon. Softly calling her name, his sharp eyes met hers as he extended his hand for a dance. Offering a small smile, the young woman reached out and accepted his invitation. Swaying gently to the slow music, both young adults treasured their time together, telling the stories that were not included in their latest letter exchange. At the end of the night, after a soft kiss and an affirmation that they still don’t believe that a long-distance romance between them will work, they left separately and promised to continue writing to each other.

\----------------------------------------- 

 

A month before the additional two years in her contract concluded, Anezaki Mamori handed the principal her resignation letter. Two weeks prior to her last day, Mamori started training her replacement. On her final day, the vice principal inquired about her next step. She admitted that her immigration visa was approved, and she has finished negotiating a job offer in Texas, USA. Answering their inquiries about her new job, she informed them that while waiting for her education license, she will be helping her friends with the arrival of their newborn. 

 

Two weeks later, she was bidding goodbye to her parents and Sara and Ako at the Tokyo International Airport. 14 hours later, Anezaki Mamori made her way to the immigration counter at Dallas Fort Worth International Airport. Tired from her direct flight but eternally grateful that she didn’t need to do any airport transfers, she smiled brightly at the immigration officer. Conversing perfectly well in English, she was waved through the gates and welcomed to the country. 

 

Collecting her bags and moving to the exit, she was scanning the crowd for Sena and Suzuna. Although Suzuna was 8 ½ months pregnant, she insisted that she will be with Sena at the airport to welcome her arrival. Despite refusal from both Sena and Mamori, Suzuna stated that she was “perfectly healthy, the baby wasn’t due for another two weeks after her arrival, and that I will be sitting in the car anyway”. Thus, both husband and best friend was loathed to acquiesce to the pregnant woman’s “request”. Imagine Mamori’s surprise when instead of her brunette childhood friend, her eyes spotted the tall, lean, blonde quarterback approaching her instead.

 

A quick scan from head-to-toe had her deducing that Hiruma Youichi had gained muscle mass since the last photo Suzuna had personally given her before leaving for America for good a little over a year ago. Also noticing that the crowds were beginning to recognize the famous football player, she kept her greetings on the professional end and allowed him to help her with her luggage. Glad that she only brought 2 medium-sized bags, after telling her parents that she can always buy the stuff she needed, they moved towards his dark green SUV. After settling herself into the passenger seat and securing their belts, he pulled out of the airport.

\---------------------------------------- 

“An SUV? I’m honestly surprised, Youichi-kun.”  
“Eh? Why?”  
“I figured you’d be more into a sports car.”  
“Oh, I am. Most of the time.”  
“Then why the SUV?”  
“Thought you’d have more bags, actually. Since you are fucking moving here.”  
“So, you brought an SUV instead?”

Hiruma Youichi shrugged and told her that they had about an hour drive, that if she wanted to sleep, he’d just wake her when they arrive.

“An hour? I thought Sena and Suzuna lived half an hour away from the airport?”  
“They do.”  
She waited for him to elaborate and when he didn’t, she asked, “Then where are we going?”  
“My place.”  
“Why?”  
“Chibi and Pipsqueak checked in to the fucking hospital this morning.”  
“What?! I thought Suzuna-chan wasn’t due until next month?”  
“She is. But she had some fucking contractions. Her doctor decided to fucking admit her for observation.”  
“Then why are we not going to the hospital?”  
“Fuck, Mamori, because you just came from a fucking 11-hour flight, you’re jetlagged as hell. Going to the fucking hospital may cause undue stress to Chibi.”  
“Wow. That’s remarkably mature of you.”  
“It has been 5, almost 6, fucking years since Saikyoudai.”  
“Okay, I concede for tonight. But can I visit them tomorrow?”  
“Sure, I’ll take you there. But I have training in the morning, so it’ll be after lunch. Oh, open the glove compartment, I’ve something for you there.”

Mamori took out the box and found a new phone there.  
“Your old phone definitely needs a fucking upgrade. The contact lists me, your parents, Chibi, and fucking Pipsqueak. It’s connected to my account for now until we get your bank account set up.”  
“Thank you, Youichi-kun, I’ll pay you back.”  
“No need. This isn’t a big deal.”  
“But, still,” Mamori protested.  
“Fucking Anezaki, just take it and say thank you.”  
“Alright, thank you,” she smiled at him and he nodded.

 

\-------------------------------------- 

 

Arriving at a gated community, they drove for a few more minutes before Hiruma turned onto a cul-de-sac that only had one wrought iron gate. Activating a remote control, they drove up a driveway and he parked beside a midnight blue sports car. His home was modest two-storey modern house. Stating that he hates cleaning thus a smaller house but he still loves his privacy so the whole cul-de-sac was his. He informed her that he has a hired cleaning and gardening company. Cleaners come in twice a week while the gardeners were here once a week.

 

“Are you hungry?”  
“No, not really, the food served in first class was great. Oh! I forgot. Thank you, again, Youichi-kun for upgrading my seat.”  
Hiruma shrugged as he led her through the house, easily lifting her bags up the flight of stairs.

 

“Your room is right across mine, it has its own toilet and bath. Do you want to see the rest of the house or are you tired?”  
“Can I just freshen up a bit and then you can show me around?”  
He nodded and informed her that he’ll just be across the hall, leaving her bags just inside her bedroom door.  
Entering the room, Mamori gasped at her luxurious guest room. Cream-colored walls with gauzy curtains, blush pink silk sheets, white oak dressers and cabinets. A reading nook with a daffodil-colored armchair and plush rug was on her left-hand corner. To the right was another door which she assumed was the bathroom. She made her way across the room and stifled another gasp. The bathroom was like a mini-spa, she had a tub with built-in jets, and a shower with overhead and side shower heads. Smiling, she decided to get a soak tomorrow when Youichi was in training.

\-------------------------------------- 

Mamori changed into a more comfortable attire then made her way to his room. She found him tossing a football while lounging on his bed. His bedroom was a mix of warm reds and mahogany, the bed had black silk sheets and burgundy pillows. 

 

He beckoned her to come near and tugged her to fall onto the bed. Encasing her in his arms, he murmured, “I’ve missed you, Mamori.”  
“I’ve missed you too, Youichi,” she embraced him and tucked her head underneath his chin. Inhaling his scent, she finally allowed herself the truth that he was the only man she will ever love.  
“Six fucking years apart.”  
“Five and a half,” she countered.  
“Doesn’t matter. You’re here now.”  
“Does this mean that you won’t let me stay with Sena and Suzuna?”  
“Nope. You’re staying here.”  
“You know I promised them that I’ll help them out with baby Satoshi, right?”  
“You can still babysit, you just don’t need to stay with them. Besides, Pipsqueak’s parents are flying in next month.”  
“Mm-hmm, I know about auntie and uncle. But until they’re here, those two need my help.”  
“Always a fucking goody-two-shoes,” he snorted.  
“You love me anyway,” she teased.  
“I do,” he admitted. “Well, come on, have to give you a tour,” he reluctantly released her and pulled her up. 

\-------------------------------------- 

Holding her hand, he led her around the house, showing her the two other bedrooms and a small library/office in the second floor. They then made their way downstairs. The first floor had a receiving area, an entertainment/lounge room, a modest dining room, and a sleek kitchen fit for a professional chef. Towards the back was a swimming pool with a jacuzzi, a barbecue area, and a patio. Gesturing towards one side of the property, he informed her that he planned to build a vegetable garden.

 

Telling her that he plans to build a personal gym on the other side, joking that she’d need a lot of cardio work outs because of her tendency to consume boxes upon boxes of cream puffs. This got him a smack on the back of his head and a question if the cream puffs from the bakeries here were as good as her favorite Kariya cream puff. Not fond of sweets, he told her that she’d just have to try and if they can’t match up to her favorite, he’d just buy a stock of the bakery and open a branch here. She blushed at this and told him not to do stupid things like that.

\-------------------------------------- 

He took her to the basement and showed his personal office and database, and of course, weapons vault. Seeing this, Mamori told him that he better make sure the weapons are locked up tight and that no one else could access them. Scoffing at her, “What do you take me for? An idiot? Of course, they’re locked up. Besides, if our future children get a hold of them, you’d probably murder me.”  
She turned bright red at his casual declaration of “future children”.

 

“Mamori, you know you’re it for me. No one else.”  
“I know, Youichi, you’re it for me too.”  
“Don’t worry, I’m in no rush, we’ll take our time. Just because pipsqueak and chibi are too excited, doesn’t mean we’d need to do the same.”  
“I know. After all, I still have a couple of years contract with the institute here.”  
“But that doesn’t mean we get to skip practicing making children though,” waggling his eyebrows.  
“Mou, Youichi-kun! You’re such a pervert!” Mamori blushed furiously as she playfully smacked his arm.  
“You love me anyway,” he smirked.  
“I do,” she affirmed and smiled.  
Kissing the top of her head, Hiruma Youichi declared that they ought to get to bed and dragged her back to the bedrooms.

 

Sharing a sweet, chaste kiss in front of their doors, Anezaki Mamori bade him good night. The lonely angel and the damned devil found their way back home to each other and both knew that tonight was just the start of the rest of their lives.

 

\-------------------------------------------- 

A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed The Lonely Angel.


End file.
